


lies into truth

by thenerdlordparade



Series: daredevil drabbles [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Superpowered Reader, gender neutral reader, soulmate drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdlordparade/pseuds/thenerdlordparade
Summary: soulmate au prompt: the one where it's impossible to lie to your soulmate.





	lies into truth

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr crosspost. enjoy!

When Matt emerged from his apartment that morning to meet you outside for your usual coffee run, you lifted an eyebrow. His face was cut up in a few places, and there was an angry looking bruise on one cheek, almost a black eye. Matt had showed up with some minor bruises before and you hadn't asked, but this was too much to ignore. "Damn, Matt, what happened to you?"

"Fought a bunch of Russians," he grunted, straightening his tie.

You stared at him; he paused, hands stilling, brow furrowing. "You did... _what?"_

"I..." Matt stopped, mouth working, then- "Fought Russians."

"Like, _fist fought?"_

"Yeah." His mouth said yes, but the expression on his face was rapidly shifting from confusion to upset.

"Maybe we should take this conversation back into my apartment," you offered, unlocking your door. "I feel like this isn't something to talk about in a hallway."

Matt nodded and brusquely moved past you through the open door. When you turned back to him after closing the door behind you and locking it again, you found him pacing: suit jacket off and tossed haphazardly over the back of the couch, tie loosened, glasses absent, hand in his hair.

There was a part of you that reveled in the _sheer beauty_ of that tableau, but as you kept watching, you noticed that he deftly wove past the coffee table each time he went- his pacing wasn't a straight path, and yet he never ran into anything despite his lack of sight.

"Matty?"

"I'm Daredevil." He stopped, and looked straight at you- unnerving at the first, until you noticed that his eyes are still unfocused and not quite meeting yours. "I'm Daredevil, and I _can't lie to you_, and I think you're my soulmate." It all came tumbling out of his mouth in a rush, and the second he said it you knew it was true. Even the revelation that he's motherfucking _Daredevil_ of all people paled a bit in comparison to knowing that Matt, gorgeous, beautiful, handsome Matt, was your _soulmate_.

Daredevil though.

You grinned and took a step closer. Things never could be normal, could they? "I'm a reserve Avenger," you told him. "I can fly."

"You- _what?"_ He looked so confused that you couldn't help but laugh. "You can _fly?"_

"Yes," you confirmed, feeling the habitual denial from living away from other powered people so long twist on your tongue into the truth. "I can't lie to you either."

He was so still for a second, head cocked slightly in your direction, that you almost thought he didn't believe you- but then he nodded almost to himself. "You weren't lying. I can hear when people lie." He paused for a moment, a crease forming in his brow, before he laughed. "God, we're going to have a lot to talk about, aren't we?"

"Yeah." You stepped closer still, one hand lifting to settle lightly on his chest; instinctively, one of his hands came up to meet it, fingers curling around yours. The other drifted up to the cuts on his face. "First and foremost though, is probably going to be a discussion about not picking fights with Russians."


End file.
